


Unmaker

by soulswimmer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, The Raven Cycle Crossover, This Is Not A Happy Fic tm, matt is the Greywaren, okay so maybe there's violence, there's not as much "violence" as there is a shitton of blood and shiro with a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulswimmer/pseuds/soulswimmer
Summary: Matt is the Greywaren.Matt is bringing his nightmares to life.Matt fears that one day he may not be able to kill what comes back.Shiro is doing his best, but his best doesn't change who Matt is. What he needs. He needs an Unmaker.





	Unmaker

Matt is the Greywaren. For those of you who may be scratching their heads confused, let’s break it down. The Greywaren is a dream thief. Dream thieves can dream up wonders, lucidly, and bring their dreams back to the living world. Living, inanimate, supernatural, anything you name. He can bring it back.

Matt is the Greywaren, and his blessing is trying to kill him. He prays for his dreams to stop, for him to get one night of driftless sleep, but instead he wakes with a weapon in his lap. Or a monster. Sometimes it’s the glasses his sister stole from him, or plates made of solid gold. Sometimes it’s a massive violet hawk, towering over him with hunger in its eyes that’s matched by no other. Matt is not a fighter, he does not want the weapons. Matt is not a mad scientist, so his stomach turns at the sight of synthetically crafted life. Matt is a scared, giving man. He fits Pidge with the green-rimmed glasses he brings back and prays that nothing will ever hurt her.

He, of course, has Shiro.

Shiro is an ordinary human, save his impeccable social skills and brilliant mind for aerospace and the Greywaren’s mind.

He was there, in the same room, when Matt woke with a scream as his skin split open precisely one-hundred and 4 different times. Claw marks and gashes instantly spurted with blood, and Shiro was up in seconds, cradling Matt in his arms and calling for an ambulance. He didn’t remember what story Shiro ended up coming up with, but he was released as soon as his wounds were tended to. The night he came home from the hospital, Shiro brushed Matt’s hair out of his face and slept so close to him that Matt found comfort in his body warmth. He did not dream that night.

Matt knows that the demon is becoming more powerful. Cursing him with more nightmares, Matt wakes in a cold sweat and grasping his knife to face whatever he accidentally pulled out. And of course, Shiro is there too. 

 

One night, when Matt is blessed with peaceful sleep, he brings back an abundance of white chrysanthemums for him. Ones that never die. Shiro puts them in a vase with water anyways.

But as the nights drag on, Matt can tell that Shiro is getting tired. The circles under his eyes are more evident than ever, and Matt can’t shake the memory of one night- when a demon crept over his body, the way the shotgun rang out in the silence of the room, and the creature fell dead. Matt doesn't even see it when he opens his eyes- but he remembers bloodshot eyes, prickly, scaly, glaring skin, and a mouth that only screamed, screamed, screamed as the bullet was lodged into its brain. Behind the gun, Matt couldn’t see the light in Shiro’s eyes. He was tired. So tired.

“Please don’t do this anymore,” Matt whispers against the crook of Shiro’s neck, locked in his reassuring embrace. The sun is rising and Matt doesn’t want another night of Shiro sacrificing sleep so that Matt can bring about the end of the world in his.

“I promised you I’d never let them take you, Matt. There’s nowhere I’d rather be than by your bedside when you wake,” Shiro replies, a smile in his voice, but Matt can’t be comforted. He misses the days when Shiro called him “Matty” and made promises of taking him away in a spaceship, to start a new planet of their own. One with no leylines and demons. It was a joke at the time, and now it was an ache in both their chests, a want so pleading and lustful that it threatened to consume them.

One night, while Shiro promises to get him take out for dinner, Matt locks his apartment door, latching it securely shut. He thinks he knows what’s coming, and he knows the only way of making the world safe again is to face it.

He will probably die. But it would be an honor to die as a Greywaren than a selfish dream thief.

Shiro knocks on his door when the sky is black, and Matt is weary. Matt does not answer, laying in his bed silently. He’s glad he keeps forgetting to give Shiro a key.

A few minutes later, a notification pops up on his phone.

**_Shiro:_ ** _ Hey, I’m at your apt, where r u? _ ”

Matt inhales deeply before replying.

_ >>Last minute call from my dad, he wanted to have an impromptu Father-Son night. Sorry I didn’t text u!! My phone died :/ _

He’s a liar. But, Matt reminds himself, he’s a liar for a good reason. That should chase off Shiro long enough. His phone lights up a moment later.

**_Shiro:_ ** _ Oh, no problem. Tell your father I say hello. _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ What about your dreams? _

Matt smiles sadly and types a response.

>> _ My mother is willing to watch over me for the night. You know those overbearing parents _

 

**_Shiro:_ ** _ Alright. Tell them to be careful for me. _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ See you tmrw? _

 

>> _ Of course. _

 

**_Shiro:_ ** _ Love you <3  _

 

>> _ Love you more. Now go get some actual sleep for once, you deserve it. _

 

**_Shiro:_ ** _ Haha, I’ll try. _

 

Matt stares at his phone a while longer, remembering kissing Shiro that morning, the finality of his plan solidified in his mind. He knew the demon was coming, and he’d welcome it with open arms, let it do as it pleased, so long as it broke the bridge from Matt’s dreams to real life. Matt puts his phone down by his side when he feels his eyelids start to droop, and lets sleep consume him, likely the last sleep he’d ever get.

  
  


**_Shiro:_ ** _ Matty I just texted your dad and he says that you’re not at the house. Did something come up? _ __  
**_Shiro:_ ** _ I asked him about the father-son outing, he didn’t know what I was talking about. What’s going on? _   
**_Shiro:_ ** __ Matt?? Please answer me

 

**_Shiro:_ ** _ Oh my god Ma tt please don’t do this. I’m coming over. Pidge with me. _

**_Shiro:_ ** _ Babe please answer me is someone with you??? _   
**_Shiro:_ ** _ I can’t lose you matt, i’m coming i’m comign _

 

The demon isn’t a surprise to Matt when he sees it clearly for the first time. It’s massive, a combination of every nightmare creature he’d ever brought back, and when his eyes open and consciousness, he’s covered in blood. Maybe his own, maybe the demons. He doesn’t move when he sees it hovering. The one thing that sends chills down his body is the sound of pounding on his door and screaming.

His sister. His boyfriend. They’re trying to get in. He’ll have to make this quick.

“ _ Unmaker,”  _ the demon clicks, tilting its massive, feathered head. Matt can see it clearly even without his glasses. He feels ready. 

“What do you want from me?”


End file.
